Innocent Watch
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Curiosity can kill the cat. She only wanted to look at him... at first...


**Innocent Watch**

_Little Falcon:__ Wahahaha another one shot for you guys!!! Read and review please…_

_Standard Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything. I could only dream of having it but the idea (plot) is all mine XD_

_Anyone would find it hard to believe… I mean… he tried to kill me… once. _

Her long pink tresses flowed around her as she immersed her body into the crystal clear lake. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes closed slowly after feeling the cool water envelope her warm skin.

_It was kind of fun just watching him at first…_

****

Images of the past played in her head in a quick blur- his raging jade eyes glaring at her as he trapped her underneath his fatal sands while he was attacking her two other teammates…

_His eyes were so confused back then… but somehow…in a way… I felt that he was very lonely…_

The moonlight made the lake sparkle like a blanket filled with diamonds as the kunoichi gazed at her reflection on the water.

Then she remembered waiting by the huge gates of Konoha as she waited for her trusted teammate to fulfill his promise- to bring 'him' back.

As the day grew into night… tears rolled from her eyes as she realized that… 'he' was no longer coming back… not to his village… not to his team… not to her.

Her heart leaped as she caught sight of her battered friends approaching their gates. As if something that was squeezing her heart finally disappeared. "Naruto!!!" tears reappeared as she ran up to them with a true smile on her face.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan… I can't bring him back," his sky blue eyes were trembling as he tried to hold back his tears while looking at her with a painful smile.

"Naruto… he'll come back… don't worry," she gave him a genuine grin that made sure that she was not lying to him at all. With that, his tears were released as he lost his consciousness. Her eyes widened in surprise to find a crimson haired shinobi assist in carrying the blond shinobi.

"Gaara…" his jade eyes were fierce as before but somehow… instead of fear… something within that gaze… attracted her. For a moment she forgot about her tears as she caught only a glimpse of his fierce eyes.

_His eyes back then saved me… _

The moonlight back then was pale… almost depressing. The winds blew strong against her petite form as she sat on the roof of the tallest tower in her village. "Don't let your guilt eat you alive," she immediately turned around hearing a deep male voice right behind her.

He stood there right under the moonlight without looking at her but at the village below. "Is that supposed to be your apology for trying to kill me before?" she turned around to face him with a smirk on her beautiful face.

Without waiting for a reply, she held his hands tightly and looked straight into his eyes. "Arigato…" big mistake… as their eyes met… she knew she was lost… completely.

_Was I really… falling for him?_

For years, Sakura tried to convince herself that there was nothing special about the tattooed sand shinobi. She thought she was already over it… not until she saw his lifeless form… underneath her shaking hands as she tried to revive him.

_Never in my life have I asked you for anything… this time… for the first time… I am BEGGING you… save this person's life. Let his heart beat again and I swear..._

_****_

"Yo, Kazekage-sama!!!" her whiskered friend barged in and yelled immediately without minding the few shinobis that tried to halt his entry. With a sigh, "Naruto… would you please get a hold of yourself?" the pink haired kunoichi pulled collar with her trained strength… sending him meters back and straight through the painted wall.

One moment she was closed to being irritated then as the big arm chair turned to reveal the one seated her heart almost stopped beating, her breathing came into a halt as her emerald eyes reflected the handsome red haired shinobi staring back at her.

"Sakura-chan?" thanks to Naruto's wake up call she had an excuse to tear her gaze away from his mesmerizing orbs. "Na…Nani?" unconsciously she bit her lower lip as she felt her face grow warm. Of course, her clueless companion did not notice a thing and proceeded to having a conversation with his tattooed friend.

_What the hell?! It's only been months since I last saw him MONTHS!!! How can a guy be THIS so god damned good looking in only MONTHS?! It's not fair!!! _On the outside, she was very composed almost like usual but in reality her mind was in chaos.

_And since when did I start caring about how he looked?! It's not like… I like…no way!!! NO WAY!!! Noooopppppeee!!! Not happening!!! _She screamed in her head then in comes her inner self. _**Hoookkkaaayy, that's defensive… just admit that you like the guy! **_

Her eyes wandered carelessly to the floor, then to the desk then finally to the person sitting behind the desk- his calloused hands, his muscled chest still a bit evident despite his rather thick regalia, to his chiseled chin, the shape of his lips, as she lifted her eyes to take a peek at his eyes. Her breath hitched as she saw him looking at her with a smirk on his face. Immediately, she averted her eyes as if she saw something she shouldn't have.

_OH MY GOD!!! HE SAW ME!!! _Sakura mentally screamed as she tried to search for something around the room to look at while suppressing her incoming blush. _**Okay… that's definitely not a reaction of a girl who… she says "doesn't like our very handsome Kazekage," **_

Naruto's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he saw his crimson haired friend not paying attention to his endless tales and was busy staring at somebody else. Looking at the same line of sight, the ever so clueless shinobi grinned widely. "Why are you checking out Sakura-chan?" Gaara wasn't fully aware that Naruto had stopped talking and was watching him like a boy watching their dogs mate. "What?" the Kazekage finally went back to reality then looked at his now smirking friend.

"Gaara! We have a situation!" a shinobi wearing jumpsuit and face paint entered the room with numerous mails overflowing from his arms. "What is it?" he was half thankful for his brother's intrusion or else Naruto would've pestered him about the pretty medic nin standing on the distant corner.

"Your fan girls are getting more aggressive!!! They're even sending mail through…" Kankuro started to blabber away while Naruto… "FANGIRLS?! Since when did you have…" began to butt in.

Almost immediately, without thinking, his jade eyes searched for hers. Her eyes were the same as before… but something was off. "Kankuro… shut up…" he ordered with authority on his voice.

"Well… looks like, this is an all boys get together so I'm gonna go ahead to my room and rest okay?" her tried to stop her voice from trembling it still sounded broken. Even before anyone could say a word, the kunoichi walked out of the office and sought out a nearby oasis.

"I WAS JUST LOOKING!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!" she immediately blurted out to no one as took off her clothes. _**What made you look at him anyway?**_ Her inner self took pity on her so she decided to talk to her in-denial other self.

"What do you mean?" Slowly, she stepped into the cold waters. _**I mean… there are other boys to 'look' at besides him… what made him so interesting?**_

__"His eyes…" her answer was almost automatic but honest. "I want to see his eyes again… the eyes that almost killed me… the eyes that gave me strength…that got me lost…" _**Okay… and you say you're not in love huh? **_

"How can I fall in love with just his eyes?! I just… wanted to…" _**ALRIGHT! Let's say that you're telling the truth and there's absolutely NOTHING special about this guy… then why did you react that way a while ago… when Kankuro mentioned a lot of girls eyeing him?**_

__That made her silent… and made ponder about everything since the beginning.

*****

"Temari?" a knock on the door went unheard as the wind user kunoichi was cooking something in the kitchen. Inviting herself in, the female medic-nin took the liberty of taking the mail sprawled on her doorstep with her.

"Temari… sorry to intrude but you weren't answering," Sakura made her way to the kitchen where she found her blond friend wrestling with a casserole. "What happened?" black smoke was coming out of the oven and the kettle was whistling loudly.

"Sakura… er… dinner happened," the older kunoichi explained with a forced laugh. "You know, you didn't have to go through the trouble of making dinner just for me," the medic nin tried to remedy the 'situation'.

"What are you talking about? It's not everyday that you're here," Temari had grown attached to the pink haired kunoichi after she saved her brother's life from one of Akatsuki's members.

"Oh, here's your mail," she handed each and every one of them to her," upon receiving them; the wind user automatically threw them to the fireplace. "What was that for?" Sakura was of course completely surprised by her companion's action.

"They're all fan mail for my _dearest_ little brother," Temari said with a sigh while the pink haired kunoichi sat on the couch across hers.

"So…What's going on between the two of you?" The blond's question almost made the coffee she was drinking, come out of her nose. "What?" Sakura tried to compose herself.

"I mean… you checking out my brother when he's not looking and my brother checking you out," taking a sip of her coffee, Temari looked at the dumbstruck expression of her friend.

"What are you talking about I'm not… Wait… he's checking ME out?" an unconscious smile formed on her lips as she waited for a reply. "Sakura… I've been with my brother since he was born… and trust me… this is the FIRST time I've seen him THIS hooked up over a girl," the blond kunoichi stated her point of view with a sly smirk on her face.

"I… I got to go… wait… your pertaining to Gaara right? I mean…" With a nod, the smile was plastered on her face and just won't go away.

"Sure… no problem," Temari watched her friend stepped out of her house and as the door closed. "FINALLY, MY CRANKY LITTLE BROTHER'S GETTING LAID!!!"

*****

"Naruto! Do you know where Gaara is?" Sakura caught sight of the whiskered shinobi in a nearby ramen place and asked. "Gaara? He's still working I guess," he answered with a mouth full of noodles. Without waiting for his reply to end, the kunoichi ran out of the noodle house.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto watched her back as she ran out of sight. Slamming his money on the counter, "Mister! Here's for my ramen," then he ran after his pink haired friend, with a malicious grin on his whiskered face.

*****

Her emerald eyes shook as they reflect the back of the crimson haired shinobi as his face was so close to another kunoichi. Without a sound, she closed the half open door and left the scene.

Naruto, on the other hand, did not notice Sakura leave. Without second thought, the blond barged in "Gotcha! Gaara you sly one making out in…" his mouth hanged open as he saw a kunoichi with short brown hair instead of a long pink one. "That's not Sakura," he mumbled while Gaara faced him fully.

"Sakura? What do you mean?" the Kazekage's voice was dead serious. "The hell am I gonna tell you?!" Naruto answered back as his eyes grew fierce as the sand master's. Sand slammed him across the room.

"Onegai…" despite the increasing pressure of his sand, the whiskered blond saw the sincerity of his one word. "She was here a moment ago…"

Within a second, the sand released him and fell to the floor while the sand master was nowhere in sight.

*****

It felt like someone was squeezing the breath out of her; like her heart was fighting to beat and that her tears were struggling to be released. Suppressing a painful sob, she tried to remember how to breathe again.

"Why are you here?" a shadow began to step forward. "Your unstable chakra made it easy for me to find you," a deep male voice answered.

"Still doesn't answer my question.... 'Why are you here?'" her voice was shaking but she didn't care, she didn't even dare to face him.

"Matsuri had something in her eye…" the sand master stepped into the light as his eyes never left her figure.

"WHY ARE YOU EXPLAINING YOURSELF TO ME…**KAZEKAGE-SAMA**?!" the mere sound of his voice took down all of her walls. Her tears dripped from her chin as they continued their conversation.

She was right… no one had ever made him explain… not his siblings… not the elders… not anyone…

"Because… I want you to trust me…" Gradually, he approached her. Her tears stopped abruptly as the pink haired kunoichi faced him. "Why?"

Closing the distance between them… "Didn't you notice? Or did you just didn't care?" his lips were now centimeters away from hers as their eyes never broke contact. "What?"

"I was looking at you… the whole time," that was the last thing she heard until she felt the warmth of his lips and the tightness of his embrace.

_The best feeling in the world is that… when you look at the one you love… he's already looking back. _

Sakura glanced back for a final look before they return to their village but the last thing she saw was his mesmerizing jade eyes but what's more overwhelming would be almost bruising kiss. The feel of his lips and his scent overpowered any objections she had in mind and just give in.

_Little Falcon:__ A little confusing… but I find it cute… do you? Read and review please. _


End file.
